Work stations employing rectangular tables at right angles to each other sometimes at different elevations are known to the art as are storage cabinets mounted on casters or the like to facilitate their movement. Such work stations are commonly employed, for example, by secretaries using word processors with a keyboard placed on one table and a cathode ray tube display device placed on the other table. Such work stations normally have a storage cabinet fixedly secured to one of the tables. At times the working surface of such work stations is inadequate and it is therefore desirable to be able to temporarily increase the working surface. This problem has been solved by the instant invention by providing a movable storage cabinet which can serve to extend the working surface when needed and which can be nested under one of the tables when it is not needed.